Code of Conduct
Most of the rules we'll get you to read will be about the game itself, but it's also important to remember that there's a bunch of other people playing this game with you. Sometimes you'll get into disagreements about what happens, about how something turned out, or about how the party should act. For this reason, we'd like to offer the following "ground rules" as ways of interacting with others in the game: Rule 1: The GM at the table has the last call on an issue. Whatever they say, goes. If you have a problem with a GM's ruling, you can always appeal to the rest of the Living Dungeon World GM group (for example, by messaging the LDW page on Facebook, or contacting them individually), but we ask that you leave this until the end of the session. In the interest of keeping the game flowing, when a GM makes a ruling at the table, even if you think it's unfair, please accept it for the time being. Rule 2: Your fun should not come at the expense of others. A roleplaying game is most successful when everyone at the table is having fun: that includes the GM, you, and your fellow players. If you feel like your actions may be hurting someone else's fun at the table, it might be worth stopping and discussing it quickly with them out of character. If you think that some action you wish to take in game will be potentially fun-ruining, it might be worth either vetting it with the player or the GM before you act. Note: This does not excuse characters from the consequences of your actions in-game. Assaulting the city guard will land you in prison even if being in prison for the whole session isn't fun for you. Rule 3: Don't forget that you and your character are different people. Don't let your feelings from the game drift into reality, and don't use the game as a way of dealing with real-life issues. If you feel like someone at the table is breaking Rule 2, address it as players, don't try to get back inside of the game. As GMs, we may need to enforce these rules at times. Should we need to (and we doubt we'll need to that often, if at all), we will first address these issues by talking privately with the involved player(s): discussing which of their actions break the rules, and what we'd prefer to see. Our second step would usually be a public reprimand, and if this isn't sufficient we may ask players to take a week-long "time-out" from the game. Our most extreme measure is to ban players from the campaign, but we've never had to use this. If you are having problems with another player or a GM and do not feel comfortable discussing it with them, please talk to a GM privately to discuss the issue. You have the right to enjoy this game just as much as everyone else. Living Dungeon World operates at SAGA Inc., and as such its participants are subject to SAGA Inc.'s code of conduct as specified in its constitution. See the SAGA website for more information: http://www.saga.org.nz/club-details/constitution